As devices for scanning light beams, optical scanning devices using a polygon mirror or Galvano mirror have been widely used. Optical scanning devices using a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) mirror device manufactured by using MEMS techniques have also been proposed. The MEMS mirror device is a device that reciprocates, by electromagnetic force, electrostatic force, or the like, a scanning mirror in which components such as an elastic member are integrally molded using silicon or the like, and is a micro-electromechanical component capable of scanning a light beam.
Patent Reference 1 proposes a technique of, in an image display device that displays an image on a screen by scanning multiple laser lights by means of an MEMS mirror device, detecting an optical axis shift of the multiple laser lights by using a light receiving element.
Further, Patent Reference 2 proposes a technique of, in an image display device that projects an image on a screen by scanning multiple laser lights by means of a scanner mirror, detecting a shift of an optical axis of a light source by using a photoreceptor and correcting an emitting time of laser light based on the detected shift.